Back to Battasoai
by Sanosuke Style
Summary: The Battasoai's voice within in Kenshin's head bring Kenshin to near insanity untill kaoru finally tell him of her love, and releases the battasoai's chi, but the sudden shift of memory and past life sets Kenshin into a pyschopathic state only he can end.
1. Default Chapter

"No, no get out of my head now," shouted Kenshin, "I no longer want to be you, GET, OOOOOUUT!"

"Never I am you, you only exist because of me, and if you get rid of me you'll never be able to win a battle!" shouted the voice in Kenshin's head.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kenshin awakening from his dream gasping for air.

"Kenshin, Kenshin are you okay answer me Kenshin!" screamed Kaoru in love.

"Sorry Kaoru, I just couldn't realize it was a dream, he, it was so real, forgive me," Kenshin replied

"Kenshin don't worry about it, as long as you're okay," Kaoru replied in a loving voice, "well anyway it's about time you got up."

"I'm fine, I'm up," Kenshin said slowly sitting up. As he looked around the dojo glimpses of the man in his head appeared. "Get out now!" Kenshin screamed closing his eyes. Upon re-opening his eyes the visions had passed and he had returned to normalcy.

"So Kaoru, what is for breakfast?" Kenshin asked walking outside to breakfast.

"Fried salmon and eggs, Kenshin, "Kaoru replied, "Come and get it."

"HHHHHMM sounds and smells good, thanks Kaoru," Kenshin replied in gratitude.

Feasting upon his meal, Kenshin didn't realize Kaoru was gazing deep into his eyes. Her love for him had been hidden for so long she no longer could resist gazing at him.

"Uh, Kaoru," Kenshin questioned, "What are you looking at?"

"Huh, oh nothing" Kaoru replied blushing due to her stupidity, "Just you look so tired and I was worried."

"Oh, okay well thanks again fro breakfast,"

After breakfast, Kenshin wandered of too his favorite spot by the river and sat down. The sound of stones rippling along the shore comforted him but they were disturbed by a collapse of the stones under the bridge. Kenshin then drew his reverse blade and screamed "who's there!"

"Oh sorry Kenshin I didn't mean to scare you," came Kaoru's quiet voice from the shadows of the bridge.

"Oh Kaoru it is just you I though you were someone else," Kenshin replied quietly, "forgive me."

"Don't act so stupid Kenshin listen just because you messed up and you're having nightmares of your Battasoai controlling you again doesn't mean…"

"How'd you know tell me Kaoru, Now!" Kenshin interrupted in rage.

"That's how, when you get mad it shows and I was worried about you, is all," Kaoru replied quivering in fear.

"Kaoru, I, I'm sorry," Kenshin replied in loving care "come here."

Slowly she approached him, when she came near Kenshin grasped her firmly and held her head to his chest.

"Kenshin, there is something I have to tell you," Kaoru said with her hands around him, "Kenshin I now realize that I, I'm in love with you."

"What, Kaoru I didn't know, you, you love me," Kenshin questioned in awe.

"No, she doesn't nobody loves you no-one ever has or will," the Battasoai said in his head.

"Yes, I do Kenshin, I love you, truly," Kaoru replied grasping him firmly.

"She is lying, no-one has or ever will love you, she is deceiving you," the Battasoai rabbled on in his head.

"Kaoru, do you love me enough to stay with me forever, because I fear if I don't find true love my Battasoai will control me again?" Kenshin said awaiting her answer.

"Yes Kenshin, I do I want to be with you and I was hoping that we could, well you could take away my virginity?" Kaoru questioned wanting, needing his love.

"But Kaoru, you, you just told me I mean I love you but this is too quick and I can't be with you," Kenshin said stubbornly not wanting but having to.

"But Kenshin, why can't we be together as a couple? You love me and I need you," Kaoru cried.

"Even though if I don't take you my Battasoai will awaken again, it is too risky, I mean you'd be a target for my enemies, and I couldn't stand losing you," Kenshin grunted.

"Kenshin, people already use me as a weakness and I was hoping it was worth the risk to you, and I know it is for me, so can't we be together?" Kaoru questioned.

"Kaoru are you sure I mean there are so many risks?" Kenshin replied.

"You don't actually believe she loves you Kenshin," rung the Battasoai voice in Kenshin's head.

"Kenshin, I'd give everything for you, everything, I promise," Kaoru replied.

"Okay Kaoru I love you too and I too would give everything for y…Kaoru get down!" Kenshin screamed as a reverse blade swept over Kaoru's head.

"Kenshin, how can he, he, he exist, he is you and you he," Kaoru screamed gazing upon the Battasoai.

"Kaoru it isn't real it is fake he is trying to ruin me just close your eyes and hold on tight," Kenshin shouted as he picked up Kaoru and ran back to the dojo.


	2. The Release

"Kaoru, Kaoru wake up, please my love wake up,"

"Kenshin what happened, was he real?" Kaoru questioned

"Who Kaoru, you passed out next to the river in my arms after you said you'd love me forever and I you," Kenshin replied.

"Well, your Battasoai became real but not in you but another, he and you existed, it was so odd," Kaoru said regaining herself.

"Its ok, just sit back down your hurt you fell of your bed so rest, ok?" Kenshin asked.

"OK Kenshin, but Kenshin, was you telling me you love me real?" Kaoru replied barely holding on to consciousness.

"Yes, yes I do Kaoru, now sleep," Said Kenshin lying her back down gently onto the floor.

Patiently Kenshin sat beside his love gently stroking her hair, until the stillness was broken by the ringing of the Battasoai's voice in his head. "Let me live again, I am the only way you can survive and you know it," "No it isn't true I have Kaoru and that's all get out," Kenshin replied.

"Kenshin, I'm awake again, what time is it," Kaoru said.

"Good my love, well it is after mid day, but as long as you're okay, I'm okay," Kenshin replied lifting her up and then carried her to her lunch. "Here eat you need the energy."

"Oh, Kenshin you do love me thank you," Kaoru replied lovingly. Slowly she ate her fish then got up and kissed Kenshin.

"Kaoru, listen I've got to go clear my head, okay?"

"Kenshin what if …"

"I know that is why I must go, I promise to return,"

Slowly he walked of into the distance into the forest of bamboo trees. Once there the Battasoai again messed with his mind, "She doesn't love you she never loved you."

Kenshin retorted "It isn't true I don't believe you aaaahhhhh."

Suddenly a burst of chi arose into the air enervating him. Regaining his composure, Kenshin gazed deeply into the forest and captured a figure approaching him.

"Kaoru I told you to I'd come back why did you come?" Kenshin questioned

"Because I felt you and I need you I, I…" Kaoru stuttered. "I want you to take away my virginity."

"Oh Kaoru, come here," Kenshin replied, "You really do love me and if you are sure we can both lose it."

"Kenshin, you, you're a virgin?"

"Yes I am so if you're sure we will have a passionate night."

Slowly she approached him but when she got to him she collapsed in his arms.


	3. The sickness

"Kaoru, Kaoru you fainted again so I brought Megumi over, okay"

"Kenshin," moaned Kaoru, "Help me."

"I'm here I'll help, Megumi what is wrong with her?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm sorry Kenshin, but I think she caught influenza but it is different," Megumi replied.

"How is it different?"

"Every time she comes upon stress, she passes out I can help her but I don't know if it will heal her."

"Whatever you need to do to help her please do it."

"Ok Kenshin, I promise."

Megumi gave Kaoru her medications which sedated her.

"Kenshin is that you," Kaoru called out.

"Yes I am here for you, it is me Kaoru," Kenshin.

"But this is my dream how?"

"I am connected to you through our emotions and I plan to stay and comfort you till your better, I promise."

The two sat, holding hands and talked all night and ever night that followed. They spoke of their love for each other and of their pass, even though it disturbed the spirit within Kenshin, it helped him control it, for he had never spoke of his past to anybody which grew a deep dark secret. Days had gone and Kaoru finally open her eyes.

"Kenshin was that real?" Kaoru questioned

"Yes it was and you remember it but you're feeling better now that is all that matters," Kenshin replied gazing into her deep brown eyes. "Kaoru you may be feeling better but I want you to rest okay?"

"Of course, Kenshin."

As she slowly fell into a deep sleep, Kenshin slipped out and sat outside the dojo.

"Hey Kenshin what up long time no see," said the Sanosuke.

"Hey Sano how is your life now a days?" questioned Kenshin.

"Oh good, good how yours?"

"Good, Kaoru is sleeping inside she has been sick recently, and well she said she loved me,"

"She with you and the love and are you sure, I mean even if she does its not like you love her or anything," chuckled Sano, "You don't do you?"

"Actually Sano I do," Kenshin replied with slight smirk on his face, "I have finally found some to love and she loves me, truly."

"Good one Kenshin," Sano laughed hitting his ally on the back, "That's a good joke Kenshin man I almost fell for it."

"I'm not joking Sano, I truly love her, why do you find this funny?"

"You aren't joking, damn, I never I'd see the day with you too together I just thought, once a Rurouni always a Rurouni, I guess."

"Oh, well this Rurouni never really was one," Kenshin chuckled.

"Well anyway I just came to say hi, Can I see Kaoru?" questioned Sano.

"Yeah go ahead, just be quiet she's sleeping, okay?" Kenshin replied.

"Okay, okay, see ya."

Slowly Sanosuke approached the sleeping beauty and gazed into her eyes. He sat there for a moment gazing upon her numb almost lifeless body an finally spoke

"Kaoru, get better ok and uh," Sano stuttered, "Since you love Kenshin I guess it doesn't really matter now, but," Sano spoke underneath his voice, "I love you."

He slowly got up and headed out only to be stopped by a small cry from Kaoru

"Kaoru are you okay?" questioned Sano.

"I'm fine and well I heard what you said," Kaoru replied in her quiet voice, "I'm sorry Sano but I love Kenshin and don't love you."

"It is okay, Kaoru, I hope you get better."

Slowly Sano continued his walk to the outside of the dojo, but stopped by the touch on his shoulder

"Sano, I'm sorry," Kaoru whispered gently holding onto his face, "I didn't know, I'm sorry." She said then kissed him on his cheek.

"Don't worry about it Kaoru, it isn't your fault."

Upon exiting the dojo Sano, disappeared into the mist, and Kenshin approached Kaoru. "You look much better, do you want lunch now?" Kenshin inquired.

"Yes please thank you very much," Kaoru responded, "And uh later tonight can we go somewhere quiet, to talk?"

"Sure, just eat you need to get better."

"I am better Kenshin, because of you I feel fine."

"Ok but just in case I asked Megumi to come over to check on you,"

"You what I can't believe you invited that vixen over here, how could you!" Kaoru screamed beating Kenshin on the head.

"She's back to normal, oro," Kenshin replied while Kaoru beat him on the head"Kaoru, Kaoru I dint invite her over here I was checking if you were alright, oro."

"Ohh, oh I'm sorry, are you alright?" Kaoru said in a begging voice.

"I'll be fine, oro."

As Kaoru and Kenshin ate together, the two gazed deeply into each others eyes, wanting more so to experience each others touch, their love. Slowly the two crept closer together, and slowly their bodies yearned for love.

"Kaoru, not here not now come on follow me, we'll go somewhere with more serenity.

"Ok Kenshin, take me wherever we shall go so I may feel your touch," Kaoru cried out.

Kenshin took his love in his arms and carried her to a place surround by cedars, hidden from man. The peaceful sounds of a rumbling waterfall falling into a crystal lake set a mood of passion and love for the two.


	4. The night

"Kaoru, this may hurt so if you don't want to do this I can take you back?" Kenshin said willing to love her, but unwilling to hurt her.

"Kenshin I love you and I want you let us do this," Kaoru replied eager to feel his love.

"She is lying," The Battasoai' voice said ringing in Kenshin's head.

"Ok Kaoru we shall do this together."

Slowly Kenshin approached his love craving her. When the two came near Kenshin crawled over top of Kaoru and touched her lips with his fingers, sliding them down her kimono onto her chest and slowly removed her kimono

"Kenshin, wait," Kaoru cried, "Let me take yours off first."

Kaoru started removing Kenshin's kimono only to stop in fear.

"Kenshin maybe this isn't the right time to do it I mean well I want to but I am afraid to."

"Kaoru its ok I understand, I'll take you home now," Kenshin said getting off of her.

"Kenshin no, if we don't do this now I'll be afraid for the rest of my life."

"Ok, Kaoru" Kenshin replied placing his lips upon hers.

Slowly, as the two kissed, Kaoru removed Kenshin's upper kimono revealing his chiseled abs that Kaoru adored and ran her gentle fingers down with the glee of finally touching him.

"Kaoru stop," Kenshin commanded of her.

"Why, I thought you loved me," Kaoru replied tears in her eyes.

"I do just listen carefully, put your kimono on it isn't safe ok, when you have run back to the dojo, ok?"

"Sure Kenshin, but what is going on?'

"No time to explain hurry, please."

"Ok Kenshin."

Kenshin got off of her and slowly drew his katana, waiting for Kaoru to leave. Kaoru got her kimono on and began to run back to the dojo, when she was caught and held captive.

"Kaoru, looks like I finally caught you," maniacally the man said licking her face.

"Get off her you freak," Kenshin screamed hovering above his foe in the trees, "I said let go you freak."

"Ah, looks like I finally get to meet the legendary Battasoai how are you, I am doing fine considering you left me in the cold well I'm back for my love."

"I don't who you think you are but you'll die," exclaimed Kenshin jumping from his precarious perch.

"Let go you freak!" Kaoru screamed elbowing the man in his chest.

As Kenshin came down upon his foe the ringing of blades clashing came from the two warriors. Startled Kenshin jumped back and stopped but then regained his focus and struck again but he was stopped.

"You are good but not good enough!" Kenshin screamed, "Hitenmitsurugi!"

Kenshin came out with, the legendary strike, but when he struck his opponent no damage was given.

"How are you doing this, what form of magic is this?" Kenshin questioned puzzled by how his opponent knew how to stop him.

"Well let us start out with my name; I am Kato, your former leader." Replied the man, "and I know all of your moves; but Kaoru never told you did she, she is my bitch I owned her when she was young and I want her back."

"You'll never get her back!" shouted Kenshin as his blade came down upon Kato's.

Blood, the night screamed, blood of the men fighting for Kaoru. The katanas took blow after blow, and each man bled and bled upon the earth. Then Kenshin was struck fully back into a tree where he laid bleeding and breathing hardly.

KKKKKkenshin!" exclaimed Kaoru seeing her love being struck down.

Slowly Kenshin got up but he wasn't the same, fire and blood lust burned beneath his skin and in his eyes, the Battasoai within him had awoken. A shadow was the only thing that remained of the Battasoai and the clashing of Kato's skull and Kenshin's katana was the only thing heard. Blood spew from skull of Kato and the scalp of him lay on the ground as his eyes rolled back into his head. Slowly the Battasoai turned his head towards Kaoru and glared with more blood lust within, but the Rurouni holding back.

"Let go you fool I will slaughter you all, even your love," The Battasoai said with control of Kenshin's body

"Never" exclaimed the Rurouni.

Within the body of Kenshin the two fought for control. Beating upon each others mentality and slowly weakening each other and finally Kaoru's voice broke through.

"Kenshin please don't let him control you please I love you," Kaoru cried out.

The rage of the Battasoai calmed down and the Rurouni broke free. The Battasoai's voice in Kenshin's head grew thin and dissipated never to be heard again.

"Thank you Kaoru, for setting me free, but I am afraid I cannot love you because my conscious mind is worried for your life and if you are around me you will always be in danger, I'm sorry," Kenshin cried walking into the distance, "Goodbye Kaoru, I am sorry I had to do this to you."

"Ken, no please I love you and I am willing to take that risk, please," Kaoru said weeping on the ground as she watched her love walk off in the distance, "NO!"

The Rurouni had once again began wandering, as he had done in the past not looking back in fear of losing his sanity.


	5. The Insanity

Slowly tears of blood stained the earth beneath Kenshin's broken, mental and physical, body. He had suffered much pain from the battle and the separation of his Battasoai. His mind was spilt in two, unable to create a willing path towards his death or life.

"Kenshin wait, please," Kaoru begged chasing after him, "Please Kenshin I love you come back please."

"Kaoru, I cant my mind, aaaahhhhh, no, no more why are you doing this to me!" exclaimed Kenshin as his sanity slowly slipped, "Kaoru help me."

Kenshin's unconscious body fell to the ground beneath him, the strain of losing part of his past created too much that his body could bear. His mind battled within his body, wanting his sanity to stay but his pain making it slowly leave, the Battasoai's spirit wandered back to Kenshin's mind wanting this madness to end.

"Himmora Kenshin I know you do not like me but I have no where to go and the loss of me is driving you mad take me back now or pay he price," exclaimed the Battasoai within his head.

"No, you cause to much damage when you break through I cant allow that ill find a way to stop this myself get out," Kenshin retorted in fear of the Battasoai.

With the two battling within the Rurouni's head, the insanity controlled the lifeless body created hysteria in the dojo.

"Kenshin, listen either we get along for once or we both die I don't know about you but I am sure I don't want to go to hell just yet."

"Battasoai, I will agree on one condition," Kenshin responded, "Only if we can be as one in my mind for separate we shift but together we can protect, is that ok?"

"Fine whatever; come on before this madness slaughters our friends and our self."

The earth shook and the floor snapped as the immense chi from the warriors reunited in harmony.

"Yahiko what is happening?" Kaoru exclaimed

"I don't know Kyoto doesn't get earthquakes," Yahiko retorted.

"Oh no," Kaoru exclaimed, "Kenshin!"

Yahiko and Kaoru sprinted into Kenshin's room to see him standing on his feet sword at side breathing as if he had just battled Shishio.

"Kenshin are you back are you ok?" Kaoru questioned. "Please be ok."

"I'm not sure," Kenshin replied "I feel like I've been to hell and back, why what happened?"

"You've been unconscious and then you went on a rampage, and you sound different what happened?"

"All I remember is talking to my Battasoai and then I woke up, I'm not sure why my voice has changed, anyway can we go out to the river I need a bath and maybe I could swim with you afterward."

"Kenshin, you're back and by the way you're paying for the damages so here is a list of chores for you to do."

"Oro," Kenshin replied.

Kenshin and Kaoru walked down the street towards the river when they stumbled upon Yahiko.

"Hello Yahiko long I haven't seen you no I haven't," Kenshin said, "so how have you been."

"K…Kenshin," Yahiko stuttered as he fell numb to the ground.

"Yahiko, Yahiko!" Kaoru screamed, "Kenshin get Megumi, NOW!"

"Yes Kaoru-kun."

Kenshin ran off to Kyoto to get Megumi as Kaoru tried to nurse Yahiko to health…


	6. Return of Fear

This is where the story twists where it turns into horror over suspense so I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.

Rubble crumbling beneath his feet, Kenshin bolted threw the town to get to Megumi. Upon arrival to Megumi's shop Kenshin crushed the door down.

"Kenshin, what is wrong why the rush?" Megumi questioned, "And did you have to break my door down!"

"Yah, Yahiko is bleeding" Kenshin retorted gasping for air, "Been cut across his skull hurry please come now."

"Ok but who attacked Yahiko, why?"

"Don't know come on!" Kenshin rejoined seizing Megumi's wrist.

Kenshin dragged Megumi threw dust covered streets of Kyoto to bring her back to Yahiko's bleeding skull.

"Kaoru, how is Yahiko doing?" questioned Megumi, "Is he conscious?"

"He is slipping in and out of consciousness," Kaoru replied, "Can you help him."

"I don't know Kaoru, I honestly do not know."

Megumi struggled to keep Yahiko conscious and living but his fragile body slipped into coma. As he slipped into coma Yahiko muttered "Shishio" and fell into his sleep. Megumi managed to keep Yahiko alive but his mind was trapped in his coma.

"Where, where am I Kenshin, Kaoru, anybody where am I?" Yahiko questioned wandering in his head.

"You are inside your mind, your memories." replied his mirror self, "You are unconscious, but don't worry it is only for the moment."

"Why am I here, what happened to me?"

"You are here to prevent you from further damage, Shishio's spirit has been following you for his revenge and he has taken it."

"Well how did he attack me if he is only a spirit?"

"A spirit can gather strength from the earth's chi and he gathered enough to materialize back into his true self and attacked you first to get to Kenshin."

"Yahiko, Yahiko you there please answer me its Kaoru get up please get up Yahiko."

"K-Kaoru…"

"Yahiko, you there Yahiko talk to me again."

Stillness, and silence bleed threw the room as Yahiko laid deadly still. Kenshin stood up as a tear of blood stained the ground, and only a glimpse of Kenshin's body remained within it.

"Kenshin, wait!" Kaoru uttered as Kenshin fled into the night. The stillness ruptured as Megumi and Sanosuke left the dojo to chase Kenshin leaving Kaoru alone with Yahiko.

"Yahiko, please talk to me please who did this to you, Yahiko!" Kaoru screamed looking down into his eyes.

His eyes focused onto hers and he uttered the name "…Shishio…"

"Shishio! How did that bastard get to you he died how, ANSWER ME!" she screamed rattling his bones.

In the stillness of the night a cool breeze swept across the dojo, Kaoru took a blanket and covered Yahiko to rest upon him so his body stayed warm, and headed to her room. She slipped off her Kimono and headed towards her bed. She slowly walked around the room to her bed as shadows fell upon her…

…………………………………………………………………

"Kenshin you bastard get your ass back here, where do u think you're going?" Sanosuke shouted.

"You have no right to be here, get out of my face you bastard!" Kenshin screamed in Sanosuke's face.

"Kenshin we are all angry about this but this is not the way, I cant believe I'm the one saying this, what has the world come to, shit Kenshin come back we shouldn't have left Kaoru alone come on lets go back to the dojo, ok?"

"Alright just give me a second."

"Deal we'll wait for you." As they stood in the silence of the night a blood curtailing scream shattered the stillness. "What the fuck was that?"

"Kaoru…"

Shattered wood was strewn across the ground as mud flew of the warrior's feet that broke down the door.

"Kaoru, Kaoru where are you, KAORU!"

"Ah Kenshin, its food to see you muhahaha" a voice said in the corner of the dojo…


	7. Fear of the Forgotten

…a piercing silence bled through the room as the rage of Kenshin and Sano built upon recognizing the hated voice that poisoned the air.

"Why are you here?" questioned Sano in a gentle rage.

"You as much as any should remember what you have done to me in the past and you shall pay for what you have done," responded the stranger.

"Shishio, we have beaten you may a time and you return for vengeance, I pity how foolish you are," Kenshin calmly speak, "And now, more than ever you shall pay for what you have done."

Movement, unlike any felt by men escaped the soul of united kin in the rage and fury of ridding the earth of its menace forevermore but the quick stealth and strike of the blade harmed none. Countless blows upon the damned soul left Sano's fists and Kenshin reverse katana but still the damnation faltered not.

"Enjoying yourself Kenshin, because if you're not I can change things around," Shishio stated as both Sano and Kenshin fell to the solid wood of the dojo, "of course you failed to remember that you slaughtered me therefore, I am an immortal soul who cannot be harmed."

"Damnit Kenshin how the hell are we supposed to beat him if he doesn't live?" questioned Sano as Shishio's voice bellowed with laughter.

"Quiet Sano for he fails to remember, I am Hittokiri Battasoai, and I always win in the end," Kenshin retorted in calm confidence.

Whispers filled the air of Kenshin's voice, a chant simultaneous with movement of his hands rattled earth beneath the feet of all as slowly the lofty soul of Kenshin escaped from Kenshin's ragged corpse. Soon thereafter Sano joined him in the midst between life and death.

"Now Shishio," stated in the Battasoai's menacing voice, "you shall see hell itself and be damned for eternity with men far worse than yourself."

"How did you learn such magic, how are you able to manipulate your own life and death!" Shishio shouted in terror.

"Simple, I wasn't always the best of men."

Left in the air above an unconscious Yahiko and nearing death Kaoru was Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Shishio whom left nothing to waste as blades clashed once more between Himura and Shishio, as Sagura Sanosuke quickly left their presence to aid Kaoru.

…deep in Kaoru's mind…

"Is anyone there, help me please!" screamed a voice frightened by the darkness and the light nearing her.

"Kaoru come back towards the darkness!" exclaimed a voice in simple reply, "Do not get any closer to the light we would miss you too much."

"Who is that, and why must I walk into the darkness the light is so warm?"

"For if you do, you will never be able to return to the realm of the living, and not only I but Himura will be grieved for all we did only to lose you."

"Sano, is that you?"

"Yes, it is I please come back to us."

Slowly the frightened girl walked into the darkness from whence she came. Deeper into the darkness she fell and closer to one man whom she trusted as arms reached out to catch her as she fell towards the floor.

"What the hell did you do to her you bastard!" Kenshin shouted seeing Kaoru wake week and bleeding profusely.

"Ah, the anger of the Battasoai awakens once more." Shishio responded in a happy growl.

"You fail to realize, me and the Battasoai are one and he no longer controls me, and I do not need to control him."

"No it cannot be, I heard but did not believe it to be true, how were you able do this?"

"It was actually quite easy," Kenshin retorted as his blade brandished above Shishio's head…


End file.
